


4 times Mycroft was an awesome big brother (and one time Sherlock was an awesome little brother)

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Mycroft was an awesome big brother (and one time Sherlock was an awesome little brother).</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times Mycroft was an awesome big brother (and one time Sherlock was an awesome little brother)

1/

"Ha ha!" Sherlock leapt out from the the hall stairs, brandishing a wooden sword at his older brother, home from university for the summer holidays.

Dropping his bag, Mycroft seized an umbrella from the coat rack. "Ah, we meet at last _Captain!_ " Sherlock giggled at his brothers ridiculously over the top accent. "Prepare to face the might of the Royal Navy!" With a dramatic flourish he gave chase as Sherlock shot off down the hall, skidding slightly in his socks as he narrowly avoided a collision with their mother.

"Hi, mummy." Mycroft stooped to kiss her cheek. "Can't stop, have to bring the dread pirate Captain Sherlock to justice."

"Lunch is at 2!" She shouted after him.

 

2/

The door to Mycroft's bedroom slowly opened, he glanced over the top of his book and watched as a unusually subdued Sherlock walked in.

"Mycroft..." Sherlock traced the patten on Mycroft's duvet. "Am I a freak?"

He stared. "Who told you that?"

Sherlock looked away and shrugged awkwardly. "Boy at school."

Putting down his book, Mycroft gestured to his brother. "Come here."

Carefully, Sherlock climbed onto the bed and into his brothers arms. "You're not a freak, Sherlock. You are an extraordinary little boy and no one." His steely grey eyes met his brothers, "No one, is allowed to tell you otherwise." Sniffing, Sherlock pressed his face against Mycroft's shirt. "And if this boy calls you a freak again, tell me and I will make sure that he _never_ does it again."

 

3/

"Keep still."

"But it hurts....!" Sherlock whined, eyes shining brightly.

"I know. Be brave." Mycroft gently applied antiseptic cream to his brothers skinned knee. "Almost done." He reached over for the box of plasters and applied the biggest one. "There."

"...'nk you." Sipping off the kitchen stool Sherlock shot off out the back door, grabbed his bike and paused long enough for Mycroft to catch up.

 

4/

At exactly eight o'clock in the morning, Mycroft's bedroom door flung open, bouncing against the wall, and four year old Sherlock raced in - jumping on the bed.

"Mycroft! Mycroft" Sherlock bounced slightly on the bed, tugging at the duvet.

"It's Sunday." He replied, lifting his head slightly, Sherlock sat back on his heels and frowned. "Tomorrow, Sherlock. You go to school tomorrow."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. "Not today?"

"No, Sherlock, not today."

He pondered this for a moment. "Treasure Island?" He asked, eagerly.

"Treasure Island." Mycroft agreed, pushing back his duvet to let Sherlock snuggle against him as he picked up the well-read copy he kept by his bed for Sherlock related-emergencies.

 

5/

"Mycroft?"

He jumped, hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve and turned away from the door. "Yeah?" he asked, voice cracking.

"...he was an idiot and you deserve so much better." Stepping forward Sherlock squeezed his brothers shoulder gently before closing the door behind him leaving him alone.

Mycroft sniffed and decided that things weren't quite so bad after all.


End file.
